


I need my friends back...

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Max regrets her choice to sacrifice Chloe, she finally does something she thought she would never do again...rewind.





	I need my friends back...

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes all someone needs for them to break is one final push...

I stand outside in the courtyard, Brooke and Warren standing next to me. I cross my arms and my face is blood red as Brooke shows Warren what happened a few minutes ago.

"HA! Oh my God, that is just too funny...!" Warren doubles over laughing while Kate shows him the video. I can hear my scream in the background and I feel my blood begin to boil.

"Fuck you! That isn't funny!"

"Jeez Max, relax. It was just a prank."

"Yeah, a prank where I thought one of my only  friends was fucking dead!"

"Oh come on! It was so fake. Why are you freaking out about it so much?" Brooke shakes her head and shrugs.

I throw my arms up and walk away. "Fuck you..."

"Max! Come on, man!" Warren calls after me, mild concern in his voice.

_Fuck you two. Not like you care or understand..._

I walk away as fast as I can, soon breaking out into a full run. I run off into the woods, running to the only place where I know I can feel better.

\----------------------

As I reach the cemetery, I make my way to the Price grace stones. I see Chloe sitting on top of her gravestone and Kate is in the row behind her. I stand infront of Chloe and fall to my knees, my head falling into my hands and my body shaking as I'm wracked with sobs. "Max, what's wrong." I feel a cold chill and I look over to see Chloe's spirit floating infront of me. I sniffle and wipe away my tears roughly.

"Oh Chloe..." I sob again and take a deep breath, trying to steady myself. "Brooke, she pulled a prank on me. And not one of your fun pranks, not one funny or just stupid. It was just kinda mean."

"What happened." I look over and see Kate's ghost floating next to Chloe's. I put my hands in my hair and pull on it roughly, sniffling again.

"Brooke screamed for help and she used a bunch of fake blood to pretend that she'd stabbed herself. I thought that she was about to die. As it turns out, she was filming it and she showed it to Warren. They both had a really good laugh at it."

Chloe sighs and shakes her head. "That seems like a pretty shitty thing to do."

"Yeah." Kate adds. "Did you just need to vent, or is there another reason that you ran halfway across Arcadia bay? Not that I don't enjoy your company, but I want to make sure you're all good."

"I'm not Kate." I look between the two of them and my vision blurs up again. "Ever since Chloe died, I've been empty inside, and ever since I couldn't talk you off the roof, I haven't had someone to go to..." I rub at my eyes and my nose, trying to keep it together. "I know that it's been 2 years, but I can't take this anymore. I made the wrong choice..."

"Max, we agreed that you wouldn't go back and try to save us. You could cause another tornado."

"Then let it come!" I stand up and pull at my hair harder, causing some of it to be torn from my scalp. "I am sick and fucking tired of the only people that made my life fulfilling and worth something just being dead! I want to be around you more than when I come to the cemetery! I want to hug you two and have things like they used to be! I want to dink tea with you, Kate! And Chloe, I want to hold your hand and tell you I love you, in person, before you die!" There is some silence between the three of us. "You know, back when you two were alive, I had real friends that I could turn to. I had people I could trust. I'm alone in the world of the living. You two know that this is nothing new and that the people closest to me had made my life a living hell. This isn't why I'm making my decision to go back in time again, it's just the straw that broke the camel's back..."

The other spirits of the cemetery had found their peace and moved on, leaving the three of us alone. "You know," Chloe starts, "It isn't that bad to be a ghost. I mean, my 'boo-ya' joke is hella relevant, but I wouldn't mind being alive again. I miss the feeling of warmth. I miss my skin and my heart..."

I look over at Kate and she nods slowly. "I hate seeing Victoria so sad. I wish I could go back and let her say her peace. i have the feeling that we might have even been happy together as a couple if I hadn't been so hasty..."

"It's settled then..." I take the butterfly picture out of my camera bag and hold it up for a moment. "Chloe, I'll see you pretty soon. Kate, you'll be my next stop after I convince Chloe that I'm the real doctor who." They nod and take each other's hands.

"We'll be alive again, Katie. I can't wait..."

"Me neither Chloe, me neither."

I focus on the photo until the edges begin to blur. I can hear voices whispering words that I do not understand and I can feel time itself begin to slip through my fingers.

_Even with how much trouble these powers caused me, I've missed the feeling of using them..._

\---------------------------

Everything flashes white and I see the blue butterfly flutter away. I look around and find myself in the backroom from 2 years ago.

_Okay, I have to do this right. I learned the hard way that if I rewind something like this then I have to restart my life from that point..._

I squat next to the supply cart in time to hear the door open and Nathan enter. He beings talking to myself and I can remember every word like it only happened yesterday.

_Well, I do hear it ever night in my nightmares anyways. So it kinda happened yesterday..._

I hear the door open again and Chloe's voice hits my ears. It takes every ounce of energy that I have to not just leap up and run to her. I reach under the cart and silently grab the hammer, getting into position and getting ready to hit the fire alarm. "...You're gonna get in hella more trouble than drugs-" I smash the glass and slam the palm of my hand into the button. The fire alarm blares and I jump out from my hiding spot, grabbing Chloe's wrist and tugging her out the door. "WHAT THE- MAX?!" I ignore her and run over to David.

"Mister Madsen!" I run up to him and stop. He looks at me and is about to say something but I point to the girls room. "There's a boy in there with a gun!"

"Miss Caulfield, what do you-" He stops talking as the door opens and Nathan emerges, tucking something into his jacket. David walks over towards him and puts his hands on his hips. "Nathan Prescott, please open your jacket, slowly..." David draws his taser and points it at Nathan I watch him reach for the gun before David tasers him, sending him to the floor. I turn back towards the front door and begin running, pulling Chloe along.

We burst out the door and I turn towards the parking lot. "Get in the truck and drive somewhere. We need to talk..."

\---------------------

Chloe's hand is squeezing mine in a crushing grip. "Maximus Prime, this...this is AWESOME! This is so freakin cool!" I unpause time and she begins jumping up and down. "My best friend is a time traveler!" I smile to myself and nod slowly.

_Best friend today, hopefully more soon, but best friend will do for now..._

"Yep, and I think it's time that SuperMax and her  _hella_ sexy sidekick, Captain Chloe, set out to help someone in need."

Chloe stops and her eyes go wide. "Really...?"

I nod slowly. "This is...it's pretty serious though." I take a deep breath and sigh. "Another friend of mine will die if we can't help her and prevent her from going to the top of the girls dorms."

Chloe nods slowly and holds out her hand. I take it and she squeezes it. "Alright Max, let's go help someone, for real." She has a sad smile on her face that make her look wise beyond her years. I feel my heart melt at Chloe being close to me again. I feel her hand in mine, her skin against my skin. I can feel the warmth of her body and the glow of her smile.

"Yeah...Let's do it."

\------------------------

"Max?" Kate looks between Chloe and I, looking both concerned and even a little scared. We are standing on the edge of school property, next to the street.

"Just trust me, Kate." I look into her eyes and she slowly nods, holding onto my hand and Chloe's.

"Three, two, one, showtime." I freeze time, bringing the world to a grinding halt.

Kate gasps and Chloe chuckles. "This...Max, this is amazing..."

"I know right!" Chloe bounces in place a few times and I can't help but smile.

"I have to warn you two of what it to come. These powers, they're a gift....and a curse."

"What do you mean...?" Chloe's face drops and she is looking at me with concern. "What about this is a curse...?"

"You know how Nathan pulled a gun earlier? Well you were supposed to die. I changed it. But I haven't see you two alive in about 2 years." They look at each other and then back at me, varying amounts of shock and worry on their faces. "On Friday, there will be a storm that will destroy the entire town. What we realized did it was my using of my powers. If I don't use my powers, then everything will be fine. So, I had to let Chloe die, after I hid and let her get shot, you jumped off the top of the girls dorms Kate." She looks at me in horror as I feel tears begin to flow. "You two were dead and I had nothing left. In the other reality, I had no one who treated me like a real friend. I visited your graves regularly and we talked, but I needed you two in person again..."

Silence comes over us and I unpause time, looking at the ground and holding onto my elbow. Kate is the first to react. She reaches over and squeezes my shoulder. "Why did you want me back in your life so badly Max?"

"Because you were my best friend. You helped me through so many things and I could always go to you when I needed someone..."

"What about me?" We look over at Chloe and I can tell by the look on her face that she is hurt. "You want me back or am I just extra?"

"Chloe...I want you back, even more than Kate." I take a few steps closer to her and look into her eyes. "She was my best friend, but you were so much more..." I reach up and cup her cheeks, kissing her with all the love and passion that I have been holding inside me for two years. I feel her lips against mine and her face get very warm. "Chloe," We pull back for air and I can feel that I am shaking. "I love you. I have since we were kids and I have wanted to do that for the last seven damn years..." I finally sob and bury my face in her chest, holding onto her as tight as I can. I slowly feel Chloe's arms snake around me and she is soon holding me in an embrace as tight as the one I am giving her.

\---------------------------------

"Well then, I guess that means we might be okay, right?" Kate looks over at Chloe and I, the tornado going past Arcadia bay. Chloe is hugging me from behind and Frank is standing off to the side, talking to Joyce and David.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." As the tornado passes by harmlessly, I turn around in Chloe's arms. "I just realized, I'm not a year and a half older than you, Chlo."

"Oh hush, I'm still taller."

"Actually, in about 8 and a half months I get a wild growth spurt and we end up about the same size."

"Ugh, spoiler!" Chloe rolls her eyes, but her smile is so wide that it threatens to split her face.

Kate clears her throat and we look over at her, Victoria and Rachel standing next to her. "Well, I'm glad that you two are getting along so well, but I think that we should hang out as a group while we have the chance."

Chloe looks at me and smirks. "What do you say babe, do we have the time?"

"Chloe, I think we have all the time in the world." I take her hand in mine, kissing it and turning towards the others, feeling the weight of the world lift from my shoulders.


End file.
